10 Things I Love About You
by feesha724
Summary: A year after Ron and Hermione get together, they are living together and getting along great, until a misunderstanding may tear them apart.  Can they get through it together or will one last fight kill their relationship for good?


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I am not any of the actors from the movie. I am not in anyway affiliated with Bloomsbury, Scholastic, or any other publisher that publishes Harry Potter. I am just a fan that enjoys Ron and Hermione as a couple ('cause it's canon, ya know!)

A/N: So this story was going to be a 3-chapter story, but I decided they were too short, so I just combined it into one big one-shot. It is set about a year after DH, but there aren't really any spoilers, so you can read and enjoy even if you haven't finished the book (although if you haven't finished yet, I highly suggest blowing off this story for the time being and finishing Year 7, because it's absolutely amazing!). A WARNING for you all: there are sexual situations in this story…not very explicit, but it's there…if that offends you, stop reading now! Without further ado…here is my story and I hope you like it!

10 Things I Love About You

Chapters 1-3

Rated PG-13

**Chapter 1**

The sun shone through the window of the one-bedroom flat, gently awaking Hermione from a deep sleep. She opened her eyes and smiled as she remembered the romantic evening she had last night. She turned on her side and watched Ron sleep for a few moments before deciding to get up to make breakfast before she had to go to work. She grabbed her robe and threw it over herself as all she was wearing was a lacy nightgown. She yawned as she entered the kitchen to decide what she should make for breakfast this morning.

_Well, I could make pancakes…we've got some bacon and eggs…maybe some sausage or perhaps something easy like waffles…_

Finally deciding that some bacon, eggs, and sausage would be best, she grabbed everything she would need and began to cook. It wasn't long before Ron, smelling the bacon frying, wandered out of their room and into the kitchen.

"Mmm, morning, 'Mione," he said, half asleep as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning, Ron. Why is it that I could make a noise practically loud enough to break the sound barrier and you won't wake up, but I fry some bacon and here you are?"

"The sound what?" he inquired.

"Oh, never mind. Bacon, eggs, and sausage alright for breakfast this morning?"

"Absolutely perfect! What would I do without you?"

"Make your mum cook for you," Hermione said with a smile as she began frying the eggs.

Ron sat down at the table and laid his head back.

"I don't want to go to work today!" he whined.

"Ron, you have to and you know it."

"I know, but I've only been out of school for a year! I shouldn't have to be working this hard; I'm only 19 years old!"

"I know how you feel, Ron, but just remember, you work with your best friend doing something you both love and are good at," she started, before walking toward him and dropping her voice, "and when you get home from work, we'll figure out some way to help you relax," she finished, whispering in his ear.

Ron smiled immediately and pulled her on his lap.

"Why, Miss Granger, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Of course not, Mr. Weasley, but I will be later tonight," she said, smiling, as she stood up and walked back over to the stove to finish breakfast.

She served the bacon, eggs, and sausage and they both ate. Well, Hermione ate while Ron shoveled the food into his face and swallowed it whole, it seemed. They went back to their room and got dressed for work and then they were off to the fireplace to floo themselves to the Ministry. As soon as they arrived, they had to part ways to their respective floors to begin their day.

"Have a good day at work, Ron," Hermione said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I have a feeling I'll be able to get through it since I've got something to look forward to tonight," Ron replied with a huge grin as he kissed her quickly, but passionately.

They separated and were off to work.

**Chapter 2**

Work was finally over for Ron and Harry, who both had to work three hours overtime. They were exhausted, but they at least they were doing something they loved and now Ron got to go home and do another thing that he loved.

He popped in the fireplace as Hermione was in the kitchen, keeping dinner hot with a very handy spell Molly Weasley taught her at the housewarming party. After seeing Ron walk out of the fireplace, she stopped the spell and brought the food to the table.

"Hermione, you could've eaten without me. I'm sorry I'm home so late. Work was crazy," Ron said as he walked over and pulled Hermione into a tight embrace.

"Tough day at work, babe?"

"Terrible. But I don't want to talk about that right now. I'm home with you and what looks like a fabulous dinner, so let's eat."

They both ate their dinner quicker than usual as they had better things to do that night. As they were clearing the dishes, Ron said with a sly smile,

"I've had such a hard day at work, I think I'll need some extra relaxing tonight."

"Oh, it must've been a terrible day…maybe you should just go straight to sleep if you need so much rest," Hermione responded with a mischievous grin.

Ron's smile faltered as he dropped the dishes in the sink and moved very close to Hermione.

"Not funny."

"It was a little funny," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and smiled. He leaned down and picked her up, one arm under her back and the other under her legs and he carried her into their bedroom and laid her onto the bed. He jumped next to her and starting kissing her passionately.

They kicked off their shoes while Ron was on top of Hermione with his tongue in her mouth and they somehow got their shirts off without detaching themselves. Ron moved his hand down to Hermione's skirt and undid the clasp and unzipped the zipper, throwing it off of her and leaving her on the bed in her matching set of baby blue, lacy bra and underwear. Hermione didn't go over-the-top sexy with her clothes or underwear, except on special occasions, but the little things she did drove Ron wild. Hermione was now laying half naked on the bed, but Ron still had his trousers on, which she didn't think was very fair at all, so she reached down and unbuckled and unzipped his trousers and got them off, exposing bright orange Chudley Canons boxers. _Does he have any other kinds of boxers?_ she thought while he was kissing her neck and reaching behind to unhook her bra. He got off the bra and then went for her underwear, which he took off without any hesitation. She in turn grabbed Ron's Chudley Canons boxers and threw them across the room. The rest of the night went by in a blur as they barely rested between their four sets of their favorite activity as a couple. They went at it all night and didn't even stop to sleep until two o'clock in the morning.

When they had to wake up at six, both Ron and Hermione were oddly refreshed considering they only had gotten four hours of sleep. They got up and ate breakfast, got dressed, and went to work like every other morning, at least, that's what Hermione thought, but Ron had other plans for his day. He went to work, but left almost immediately.

"Ron, what are you doing here? I thought you were taking the day off to go –" Harry began.

"I am, but I don't want Hermione to know. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course, mate, I wouldn't want Ginny to know either if it were me."

"So then you won't tell her?"

"Of course not, just go do what you have to do, Ron."

"Thanks, Harry. Can you call me on the fellytone later and tell me what happened at work today?"

"Ron, it's called a 'telephone'. You'd think you'd know that by now."

"I know what it's called, I just think 'fellytone' sounds cooler," Ron answered with a smile.

Harry smiled back and said, "Alright, I'll call you later. See ya!"

"Yeah, bye!" Ron yelled as he flooed back to the flat and changed out of his work clothes into something more casual.

He looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked okay, grabbed his wallet and keys and thought _Yup, definitely don't want Hermione to know what I'm doing today_ as he set off.

**Chapter 3  
**

Later that evening, Ron came home very happy, or at least he was until he actually got through the door. As soon as he entered he saw Ginny and Hermione sitting on the couch, Ginny looked furious and Hermione…Hermione was crying. Ron's good mood disappeared instantly and concern took over. He ran to the couch, dropping his jacket on the way, and leaned down next to Hermione.

"Hermione, honey, what's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?"

When she didn't respond for a few moments, Ron looked to Ginny.

"Why is she crying?"

"Some stupid prat," was all she replied, still looking infuriated.

"What?! Ron yelled as he jumped up. "Who? Who made her cry like this?"

"You did, you idiot!"

"What? What did I do?" Ron asked, utterly bewildered.

"What did you do? What did you do?!" Ginny yelled, letting her anger get the better of her. "Ron, you're my brother and I love you, but I never thought you could do something so – so terrible! I thought you two were in love!"

"We are! Please, someone explain what's going on!"

"What's going on," Hermione started, wiping her eyes and sitting up straight, "is that I know. I know you lied to me, Ron. I know you didn't go to work today. No – it's my turn to speak," she said as he tried opening his mouth to explain. "You've been working late hours lately and I've thought nothing of it. I understand how it is…sometimes, there's just more work than you can handle and you need to stay later, but I know that's not true in your case, Ronald. I know what you did today, what you've been doing behind my back on those 'long, hard days' at work. And to think…I actually felt sorry for you, wanted to make you feel better…so much that I had sex with you _four times _last night! I just can't believe you would do this to me. I thought you were better than that. I thought you would at least have the decency to break up with me before you went and –"

She tried to say it out loud, but just couldn't finish her sentence. At this point, Ginny was sitting on the couch still and Hermione was standing up to look Ron in the face. She was done being calm now and Ron wasn't prepared for the sudden switch.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? ARE YOU TIRED OF ME ALREADY? ARE SO YOU BORED WITH ME THAT YOU HAD TO GO OFF TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO SCREW?"

"Hermione, calm down! I –"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'VE JUST BEEN BETRAYED BY THE MAN I THOUGHT LOVED ME, THE DAY AFTER OUR ANNIVERSARY!"

"Betrayed? Hermione, you don't think I would actually cheat on you, do you?"

"WELL, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE ANYMORE! I OBVIOUSLY CAN'T TRUST ANYTHING YOU SAY SINCE I KNOW YOU LIED TO ME TODAY! WHO'S TO SAY YOU HAVEN'T BEEN LYING TO ME FOR THE PAST YEAR?!"

"WHO PUT THIS IDEA IN YOUR HEAD, HERMIONE? I KNOW YOU'RE SMARTER THAN THIS! YOU'RE SMARTER THAN THINKING I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU! I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT? DON'T YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOUR TRUST? YES, I DID LIE TO YOU TODAY AND I DID NOT GO TO WORK, BUT IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK AND IT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER LIED TO YOU! MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS AND LISTEN TO ME!"

"THEN IF YOU WEREN'T OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE, WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU COULDN'T TELL ME ABOUT? WHAT WERE YOU DOING THAT WAS SO SECRET THAT I COULDN'T KNOW YOU HAD THE DAY OFF? AND IT BETTER BE GOOD!"

Ron's face softened and he turned around to grab his jacket. Hermione thought he might be walking out on her, but instead he sat on the couch and motioned for her to join him. This isn't how he planned this at all, but this is the way it was going to happen if he didn't want to lose her forever.

"Hermione, today I went out shopping. First I went to this little place I found a while ago. See, I made an appointment to record myself and they put it on a DVD and made it all fancy and stuff…I had to make an appointment and everything and I had to make it a long time ago because they have a lot of customers. Anyway, I guess I should show you what I recorded."

Ron got up and put the DVD in the player and turned it on. A little intro of pictures of Ron and Hermione came on and then Ron showed up on screen, looking nervous, but very handsome.

"Err…hi, Hermione…well, tonight is the night and before I say what I've been wanting to say for so long, I've made this DVD to share with you the ten things I love about you."

Ron cleared his throat and started his list.

"Number one: I love the way you nag me, whether it was to finish my homework or study or to pick up my clothes or to call my mum.

"Number two: I love the way you always smell so good, even after you've been sweating or cleaning.

"Number three: I love the way you smile when you tease me.

"Number four: I love the way you smile when I tease you. And trust me, they're two different smiles.

"Number five: I love the way you laugh when I tickle you.

"Number six: I love the way you laugh when I say something stupid. And trust me, they're two different laughs.

"Number seven: I love the way you try and cover yourself up so I won't see you in the shower, because you just don't know how beautiful you are.

"Number eight: I love the way you obsess about everything. From house elves in fourth year to cleaning our flat _spotless_ when company comes over.

"Number nine: I love the way you insist on living in the muggle world, with muggle technology and muggle neighbors, yet still you are the most brilliant witch I know.

"And number ten: I love the way you can see that even when we fight, I love you more than life itself, and although it may take you a few days to think it over, you forgive me even when I'm the biggest arse in the world, and I even love that you remind me daily that I'm the biggest arse in the world.

"Hermione, I love you so much and I always have. I know we can get through anything and we'll spend the rest of our lives together."

The DVD ended and Hermione looked at Ron. Before she had a chance to say anything he told her about the rest of his day.

"After I filmed this, Hermione, I went by the jewelry store to make my final decision. I finally picked one out that I think you'll love."

Ron pulled a velvet box from his jacket pocket and held it out to her.

"Hermione, I love you more than I could ever say and I would do anything for you. I'm going to ask you to do one thing for me, though. Hermione," he said as he opened the velvet box, "will you marry me?"

Ginny and Hermione both gasped and clasped their hands to their mouths. Hermione looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Ron, I'm so sorry!"

Ron, thinking Hermione was saying 'no', frowned and lowered his hands, preparing himself for the worst thing he'd ever hear, but it didn't come. Instead he heard:

"I can't believe I thought you would cheat on me! I don't know what came over me, but you have to admit, it looked bad…I just…I'm so sorry!"

Ron smiled again and took Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, can't we talk about this later? I was kind of in the middle of the biggest question of my life…"

"Oh! Right! Um, can we do it over? Sorry…"

Ron chuckled and held up the ring one more time.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

"YES!" Hermione said, nearly jumping off the couch in excitement.

They both smiled and Ginny, who they had forgotten about a long time ago, got up and hugged them both.

"Congrats, you two! Sorry for that huge scene, Ron, and for ruining your night, but at least it turned out ok, right?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Alright, I'll leave you two to do _whatever_ it is you guys are planning on doing tonight. I'll talk to you later, _Sis_."

And Ginny disaparated with a pop.

"So, do I have to put the ring on myself or what?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Don't you dare! That's my job."

Ron took the ring out of the box, grabbed Hermione's left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger.

"So…do you want to talk about this big misunderstanding now or later?"

"Definitely later. We've got too much to do right now."

"We do?"

"Yes, first we have make-up sex, then we've got to celebrate our engagement."

"With more – ?"

Hermione nodded her head and led Ron to the bedroom by his shirt collar. He shut the door behind him and they didn't come back out for two days.

**The End.**

So that's my story and I really hope you enjoyed it. The inspiration came while I was on vacation and I wrote it in about one hour and then edited it, so it was just a little side job. If you like my writing, check out what else I have. There are 2 one-shots and one10-chapter story, Wedding Day…it's not finished yet, but I only have one chapter left that will be finished BEFORE August 21.

Thank you so much for reading my fic and PLEASE review so I know how you liked it Constructive Criticism is welcomed, but please don't be mean!


End file.
